


Day of Devotion

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [20]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, F/F, F/M, Guro, Hanging, Snuff, Strangulation, Suicide, Vore, Willing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Lilina asks Ninian to eat her in dragon form - her mother-in-law agreeing reluctantlyThen, Ninian prepares her gift for Eliwood - her own strangled corpse.A Lyn offers herself to Kiran and Brave Lyn, the couple using her as entertainment.Charlotte hangs in front of the crowd.
Relationships: Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem), Lilina/Roy (Fire Emblem)
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Day of Devotion

“Hello, Lilina… I’m happy that you’ve come to me… But wouldn’t you rather spend the day with Roy instead?” Ninian asked the young blue-haired mage and she gave her a beautiful smile in return. “I’ve already spent some time with him… and we really enjoyed it!” Lilina laughed, and Ninian smiled at her as well. She was happy to hear that her future son and his beautiful lover were having so much fun together. “Well… If you’re sure about that, I would be delighted to keep your company… Maybe entertain you with a dance?” Ninian twirled in place while smiling at the younger mage. Lilina shook her head slightly, then opened her mouth again. “That probably won’t happen. I have a different request for you though. But first, I’d like you to follow me outside.” Ninian followed Lilina as the girl led her through the halls of the castle, noticing all signs of affection between lovers as she walked. Watching them all made her realize that she had completely forgotten about the holiday, and that she had nothing for Eliwood. The half-dragon girl was a bit bothered by that, but as she and Lilina left the castle, she decided not to think about it for now.

Eventually they reached some spot that haven’t already been occupied by a pair of lovers. Once she made sure that no one else was there, Lilina removed her arms from the sleeves of her puffy dress, and took off the collar over her neck as well. “What… Are you doing?” Ninian asked her, and Lilina stopped after removing the white cloth that covered her arms. “Oh right, I haven’t even asked you about it yet.” She smiled brightly at Ninian again, folding her arms in front of her chest. “Oh, this is embarrassing to say out loud…” Lilina blushed, then shook her head to calm herself down. “To put it simply, I’d like you to… eat me.” Ninian looked at her with surprise, not understanding what the mage meant at first. When she understood, her eyes widened suddenly. “You want me… To transform into a dragon and eat you? I could never do that!” Ninian called out. “Even if you weren’t the lover of my future son, I would never do something like that!” She elaborated, visibly worked up while starting to head back towards the castle.

“Please, listen to me at least.” Lilina asked calmly, almost beggin Ninian to listen. The emotion in her voice made Ninian decide to grant Lilina that wish. She stopped, and turned back towards the deep-blue haired girl. “It’s just that… Ever since I’ve come here, I’ve felt a strange desire. I became obsessed with the idea of being eaten. I’m not too sure how that happened, but that idea…” Lilina blushed again. “...really makes me wet. I discussed this with Roy today, and he was very supportive of that idea. I immediately knew that it was you who I had to ask first. If you refuse, I’ll just have to ask another of the dragons living here, but I wanted to keep it in the family.” The last words convinced Ninian that the girl was serious about that, and as sad as she was, she didn’t want Lilina to go to anyone else. “Fine then… I will do it. I will eat you.”

“Wonderful!” Lilina called out happily, running over to Ninian and hugging her. “Thank you.” She stayed there for a moment, then broke off. “Before you do though, I have to strip. I don’t want you to get sick because of me.” Lilina said while removing the suspenders from her shoulders, and forcing the top of her dress to slide off her shoulders. She forced it past her breasts, quite modest in size, revealing that she wore a red bra underneath. Undoing the straps that held her corset in place, Lilina let it slide further down and forced it past her hips. The long dress piled up around her feet as she pulled it down her legs, revealing that they were covered with brown tights.

Ninian watched the younger girl slowly undress with mixed feelings. Eating a human wasn’t something she had done before, especially not someone she knew and cared for. And yet she found the idea quite intriguing. “Maybe… I will enjoy it as well?” She thought to herself while Lilina kicked off her shoes and proceeded to pull the tights off her long legs and her little feet. The mage stopped for a moment after that, standing still just in her panties and bra. She was very excited at this point, so she tried to calm down a bit by waiting a moment. Since it didn’t work, Lilina resumed stripping by removing her bra. Her breasts, still on the small size, moved up and down a bit as she exposed them to the cold air. Her cheeks were flushed as she grabbed her panties on both sides of her hips, and gently lowered them, trying to make it just as sensual as when she undressed for Roy earlier. As her snatch was uncovered, Ninian’s eyes briefly moved over Lilina’s patch of pubic hair before locking onto her pussy - and Lilina knew that the dancer saw how dripping wet she already was.

“I’m ready now!” She exclaimed once she decided Ninian had been staring for long enough. Ninian jumped up a bit, realizing what she had been doing. She thought staring like that might have been considered rude, but it seemed that Lilina didn’t mind. Since the mage did her part, Ninian knew it was now time she did hers. Taking her blue dragonstone out, Ninian closed her red eyes while transforming into a massive green dragon. Once she opened her eyes again, she was able to see that Lilina was rubbing her thighs together, fingers of one hand rubbing at her clit. Her dreamy eyes told Ninian that the girl couldn’t wait to get swallowed. She walked closer to Lilina, and the girl’s hand movement sped up. Stretching her mouth wide open, Ninian lined it up with the top of Lilina’s head.

As Lilina felt the cold breath coming breathing onto her head and running down her body, she shivered in ecstasy, especially as she felt the freezing air touch her nipples. That was enough for her to come, shaking in the most powerful orgasm of her life. Before she got the chance to experience it fully, Ninian suddenly bit down, swallowing her whole. She felt the warm walls of Ninian’s gullet around her head and chest, while her legs were still sticking out of Ninian’s mouth. Ninian rose her head upwards, getting Lilina’s bare legs sticking out in the air, and shook her head a bit, making Lilina slide downwards. Her small feet disappeared past Ninian’s mouth as Lilina descended down her long esophagus, ending up in her stomach.

All through that, Ninian could hear Lilina’s pleasured moans. It seemed that after reaching her orgasm, Lilina continued to feel high on it through the entire process of being swallowed, her arousal constantly kept high. She could feel the mage rubbing herself again as she went down her throat, until finally she felt her falling into her stomach. Once there, Lilina’s movement picked up, though Ninian couldn’t make it out that much. She still heard the girl moaning loudly from inside her, even as the digestive acids inside her started eating away at her. She was certain Lilina managed to come a second time while inside her as the skin and meat on her legs was melted away, the younger girl falling face-first into her digestive juices after her second orgasm. Before she was fully digested, however, Ninian could make out her voice, even if she was quite quiet. “Thank… Thank you, Ninian…”

Ninian stayed in her dragon form for some more time, until she was sure that all that remained of Lilina was a pile of bones inside her. Because of that, she had quite some time to think what to do afterwards. She remembered again that she had nothing prepared for Eliwood. One idea crossed her mind, however. Speaking with another her that she met in Askr, it seemed that that Ninian’s Eliwood had a thing for dead bodies, since he kept a dead body of another Ninian. That meant that her Eliwood would probably be the same in that matter, so she had something to gift him - her own dead body. Once she came across that idea, her thoughts turned to figuring out the way to set it up for him. She had no issue dying as a gift for him - she loved him with all her heart, and would gladly give her life up for that.

Transforming back into a human, Ninian already knew where she was headed to. First, she picked up Lilina’s clothes, and headed back towards the castle. She walked towards the Elibe part, and easily managed to find Roy’s room. As she walked in, Roy looked at her, immediately understanding why she was there. Tears appeared in his eyes as he took Lilina’s clothes from her hands, so Ninian knew she had to say something to cheer him up. “She was very happy as she died.” She said gently, and Roy’s face brightened up a bit as he heard that. “That’s relieving to hear. I was afraid she might have had some second thoughts as she died, but hearing that, I think I can accept her death.” Ninian smiled at him warmly as he said that, then left his room.

Returning back to her and Eliwood’s room, Ninian took a look around to figure out how exactly would she set up her death. Acquiring a rope proved to be quite easy. All it took was a trip to one of the castle’s storage rooms, where she crashed into the Hoshidian archer, Setsuna. It seemed that the gray-haired woman was tasked with moving a lot of ropes, since she ended up all covered with them after the dragon girl crashed into her. After a quick apology, Ninian took a length of rope for herself and quickly returned to her room.

Once there, she quickly removed her dress, folded it nicely and placed it on the table. Since she wore no underwear, her huge breasts and her wet snatch were both uncovered as she did so. With that out of the way, Ninian tied the rope to one of the bed’s corners, and laid it out on the bed. Letting go of the rope for a moment, Ninian looked over the room again as she wondered what to use as a weight. Her eyes found the collection of dragonstones she had received from Eliwood to have one in case she ever wanted to transform. Quickly walking there and putting them all in a bag, she smiled while weighting them in one of her small hands. Satisfied with it, she returned to the bed and tied it to the other end of the rope, then put it on the edge of the bed.

Once that was taken care of, the half-dragon woman climbed on top of the bed. She laid down on her back, and wrapped the rope around her neck. Ninian enjoyed the way it rubbed against her throat as she made sure it was going to strangle her. Once she made sure of that, she reached out with one hand and forced the bag of dragonstones off the bed. As gravity forced it go fall and tug on the rope, Ninian suddenly found herself unable to breathe - just as she wanted. The rope squeezed her windpipe shut, applying just enough force to prevent any air from getting through.

Fully aware that her time was limited now, Ninian spread her legs and started to rub her hairless pussy furiously. Thinking of Eliwood as she touched herself, Ninian found herself unable to moan excitedly with no air in her lungs. She wondered what his reaction would be when he comes back - would he react with horror, or maybe arousal? She imagined his cock filling up her dead snatch, and picked up the pace of her masturbation. She intended to make her body as arousing for Eliwood as she could, and that included getting her pussy to a wet enough state that he would enjoy fucking her even after her death. Because of that, she continued to touch herself as the lack of breath began to take its toll on her body. Her face turned red both because of the asphyxiation and her arousal, and with the other hand Ninian began to fondle her breasts.

The dragon girl came soon afterwards, her pussy completely drenched with her juices as some of the poured out onto the bed. At this point, the burning in her lungs became almost unbearable to her. The light-blue-haired girl was fully aware that she could end her pain at any moment - she set the rope up in a way that was quite easy to undo. However, even as she felt that her lungs were about to burst, and the pain in her head growing even stronger, she still didn’t free herself. Even if she was a bit scared of dying, she knew that Eliwood would be happy when he would find her, and that was all that mattered to her - no amount of pain could make her change her mind.

Her body was growing too weak for her to do it anyways now. Her orgasm exhausted her, and the strangulation was sapping away at her endurance with increasing speed. Laying her hands down on the sides of her body, Ninian spread her legs so that her pussy was an inviting sight for Eliwood when he came in. After doing that, she simply waited for death to claim her while hoping her body wouldn’t spasm too much after her death, throwing it off the perfect position she had placed it in. Her lips were blessed with a bright and happy smile as she died - a smile that would stay on them forever.

Her fears didn’t come true - although her legs kicked a bit as her body twitched in post-mortem spasms, after her body became motionless again it was almost in the position she wished it would be. And her other wish was also granted - after Eliwood returned, he understood perfectly what his beloved had done. And even if her death saddened him, he couldn’t deny that Ninian gave him a perfect gift as he slid his cock up her coldening pussy, his mouth sucking on one of her dead nipples.

Lyn adjusted the hem of her long dress as she knocked on the door to Kiran’s room. After arriving in Askr, the Sacean girl quickly found out that another her was in a relationship with the man in charge. She was quite happy for the other her, and wished her only good luck with that. Still, after being at the Day of Devotion festival, her mind was filled with desire to bring happiness to others through gifts. And one person she wished to give a gift to was certainly the other her. In her short time in Askr, Lyn had already grew accustomed to the way both Kiran and Lyn enjoyed the death of others, so that gave her the perfect idea for a gift she would give them: She should just willingly give up her life for their enjoyment. She’d been waiting to make sure that the other Lyn had left before coming to Kiran, and after seeing her leave she knew it was her moment to approach the summoner.

“Come in!” Kiran’s voice had invited her to go in, and Lyn entered through the door with her heart beating very fast. “Back so soon? The dress looks great on you!” Kiran asked her while admiring her attire. “Oh, I’m not your Lyn.” A surprised expression appeared on his face, but Lyn continued to speak: “However, she is the main reason I’ve come here.” The look on Kiran’s face shifted to intrigued, and Lyn smiled. “You’ve summoned me here from the festival based on relationships. As it turns out, the holiday it was celebrating falls on today in this world. It's the Day of Devotion - a holiday focusing on relationships. Seeing another me in a loving relationship with you is definitely an incredible feeling - and I wish to contribute to your happiness. I would like to become a gift from you to the other Lyn. I know that both of you would enjoy taking my life together - especially because I and she are the same person.” To emphasise her point, Lyn grabbed the front of her dress, and pulled it down, revealing her shapely breasts. Kiran was so familiar with his lover’s chest mounds that he immediately realized that they were exactly the same. She walked over to Kiran, took his hands and placed them on her tits. “Go ahead, take a feel of them.” She told him with a playful smile.

As Kiran squeezed her breasts, Lyn began forced the dress off her shoulders and removed her hands from the long sleeves. Already halfway free off it, she continued to gently tug the dress lower until she became free of it. “The dress is also my gift for her.” Lyn commented while placing it on one of Kiran’s tables, fully naked save for her high boots since she didn't wear any underwear. “Do I pass?” She asked, certain that Kiran has been going over her body with his eyes.

As more of Lyn body was revealed, Kiran could clearly see that she was a perfect copy of his lover now. Upon hearing her question, Kiran smiled. “Of course you do! I'd have killed you no matter the reason if you wanted, but your story makes me sure that all three of us are going to enjoy it. However, Lyn isn't here yet. She should be back fairly quickly, but before that happens…” Kiran undid the front of his robes and allowed his member to spring free, already erect. “You could give me some pleasure as well.” 

Walking closer to him, Lyn placed her hand on his cock and began stroking it. As she felt Kiran’s cock twitch under her touch, she slowly continued to pick up the pace, while wrapping her other hand around his body and pulling him closer for a kiss. Losing himself in her embrace, for a moment Kiran was made to forget that this wasn’t his Lyn, surrendering to her touch. Lyn continued to jerk him off for a few more moments, before she decided it was enough and slowly moved her pussy onto his cock, letting it slide into her. Kiran remembered that she wasn’t his lover when he felt her hymen giving in to him - his Lyn’s pussy had already been filled with his cock countless times. Even so, her pussy was still almost as tight as this Lyn’s, both girl’s vaginas giving him incredible pleasure. With her relative lack of sexual experience, Lyn didn’t last that long, feeling incredible pleasure both as she reached an orgasm and a few moments later, when the squeezes of her snatch caused Kiran to cum inside her. She hungrily kissed him again, but after that she separated from him, getting off his half-erect cock.

And just as she did that, another Lyn walked into Kiran’s room - his Lyn. She quickly gauged the situation, and couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt. She was fine with Kiran having sex other women - She also enjoyed having her way with them as he did - but him going for another her on a day like this hurt. The other Lyn turned towards her and quickly walked over to her. Lyn wanted to give her an angry piece of her mind, to tell her that Kiran was hers and hers alone. She considered killing the girl straight away, her hand on the handle of the Sol Katti hanging at her hip as she watched the girl approach her. Her angry thoughts were chased away as the other Sacean suddenly locked her lips onto hers, one of her hands sneaking against her thigh and under her dress. She shifted against the other her as her fingers began to rub against her snatch, and so she kissed the second Lyn back passionately, her tongue dominating over that of the other Lyn’s as she forced it into her mouth. Surprised by her passion, the other Lyn moved back, scared off by that, moving her hand back as well, though it still continued to rub against the Kiran’s Lyn’s thigh.  
“Lyn. As you probably noticed already, I’m also Lyn. I’m here as a gift from Kiran to you. Both my body and my life are yours to take.” Hearing the most familiar voice telling her that was quite unreal for her, and before she had the chance to process that the other Lyn reached for the collar of her dress with one hand, the other starting to touch her pussy again. Lyn subjected herself to her surprisingly skillful touch, not knowing that before she had been summoned, the other her used to be in a loving relationship with her world’s Florina which let her practice pleasuring another woman immensely. Because of that, she was able to bring Lyn to an orgasm fairly quickly while removing the other her’s dress, and when the two of them both became equally naked, Kiran’s Lyn has fully given in to the other her’s actions.

The two continued to make out while one Lyn fingered the other, Kiran watching them as they did so. With their clothes gone, their naked bodies were impossible to tell apart - except for their boots. His Lyn wore a brown pair, while the other’s boots were white. They both seemed very focused on each other, with no intention of getting to him anytime soon. After his Lyn’s orgasm, she decided to repay the favor, dropping to her knees and burying her face among her copy’s thighs. As Lyn started to eat her out, Kiran decided to join in. Walking in behind the other Lyn while giving his already erect again cock a few strokes, he positioned himself behind her, and forced his cock inside the girl’s anus while his lover continued to stimulate the girl’s pussy. Noticing what he was doing, his Lyn reached out with one of her hands to massage his balls as he started to pound the standing Lyn’s ass. It caused her some discomfort at first, but being the center of attention of both Kiran and his beloved was enough to quickly make her get used to it, and so Lyn was able to orgasm long before Kiran blew his load up her anus.

After that, all three of them needed a short break, but after they were done, Kiran’s Lyn decided she wanted to snuff the other her already. “Thank you for giving your life up for me. I think it’s time for me to claim it.” The other Lyn shivered as she heard that. She knew this was coming, but hearing her own voice telling her that quite thrilling for her. She could feel the heat coming up in her abdomen again, and she wondered if she’d be able to orgasm yet again before her death.

Lyn turned towards Kiran, smiling at him. “Love, I’d like you to fuck me while I do this. Please, lay down on the bed for now.” Kiran walked away, obeying Lyn’s order without question. Lyn approached the other her, running both of her hands down the other her’s ponytail. She rubbed her hands against it for a moment, then took the end of it and wrapped it around Lyn’s neck, as if she was putting a scarf on her. After making one coil with the hair, she created a small knot with the hair, letting her easily tighten the hair around the other Lyn’s throat while making sure it wouldn’t slide away if she let go of it. Enjoying the touch of her silk-like hair against her hands for a moment, Lyn led the second her towards the bed. She climbed on top of it, and squatted down on top of Kiran, his cock sliding up her pussy as she forced Lyn to bent backwards a bit. As she started to bounce up and down on Kiran’s cock, she tightened the coil of hair around the second Lyn’s neck, restricting her breath. That was the cue for her to start touching herself, and while both Kiran and Lyn wasn’t able to see much of it, they could still tell that the strangled girl was enjoying herself almost as much as the two lovers were. This kill felt completely different than the other ones they had done before - taking the life of another Lyn put them in a state of arousal beyond anything they’re ever experienced.

Tightening the hair constantly, it wasn’t long before Lyn stopped being able to breathe, and her air ran out soon afterwards. Even so, she tried her best to make herself come, fingering herself while rubbing her thighs together and using the other hand to stimulate her breasts. She was fully convinced that the pleasure both she and the two lovers behind her were feeling was definitely worth giving her life up for. The orgasmic cries of the Lyn behind her as she let go of her hair, collapsing on top of Kiran in a mind-shattering climax were enough to push her over the edge as well, choking on the hair that was still restricting her breath as she turned towards Lyn and Kiran. Red in the face, her body was shook with both her own release and uncontrollable twitches as she quickly lost control over her body. Kiran and Lyn were given a perfect look of her face turning purple as one of her green eyes rolled back, her tongue lolling out of her face. Kiran released his load deep inside the Lyn that was on top of him as he saw the girl collapsing, her lifeless form spreading out on the floor in front of his bed.

“That… was… incredible…” Lyn moaned quietly into his ear before placing her lips on top of his, kissing him with more passion than ever before. Her hips started to move again, the girl fully intent on milking each and every single drop of semen out of him. Watching the other her die has only made Lyn more aware of her own mortality, and that resulted in Lyn wishing for something more permanent - she’d keep riding Kiran’s cock until he’d make her bear his child. Reaching into her boot, she took out the scroll she’d taken off to get before. She intended to give it to Kiran as her own gift - it contained a spell that would make him constantly hard, letting her do just what she wanted. As she was filled up with load after load of Kiran’s semen, Lyn was sure that she’d end up pregnant. And the knowledge made her happier than ever.

“Damn it. We’re not getting anywhere like this.” One Charlotte in a bridal dress commented, and the other nodded, while angrily punching at the wall with her fist. “You’re right. And I was so certain we’d be able to grab someone’s attention like this. We’re both the perfect bride material, after all.”   
“What else could we do to grab their attention?” The first Charlotte asked, her brow furrowed as she tried her best to think of something. However, after just a moment, the two were approached by Anna - Loki taking her form, to be precise.  
“I heard you girls talking, and I just couldn't go by without at least trying to help you.” The two blondes looked at each other. Anna’s money fixation made them feel some kinship with the woman, and even if her catching them without their usual ‘fragile girl’ face on, they were sure she wouldn't tell others about that.   
“Commander Anna, we would both be very thankful for your help.” Loki smiled as she began speaking:  
“Oh, my idea is simple. Just have one of you killed publicly, while the other would rack up the profits from that. I'm certain you'd be able to find a man that suits your tastes then.” Judging by the look on their faces, the Charlottes didn't like her idea. “Oh well, no harm in trying.” Loki thought to herself while leaving the two Nohrians.

“Having one of us killed? I thought she was was a reasonable woman, but she's just as sick as the others in charge here!” One Charlotte exclaimed, but the other leaned on her weapon in a pose that would show off her ample ass while still looking innocent if it wasn't covered by her long, puffy dress. “She does have a point though - with our skills I'm sure we'd make it a memorable performance, and it'd surely lure in a lot of people.”  
“We're both going to die here sooner or later anyways, so giving up one of us to give the other a better chance at achieving our goals might be a fair tradeoff.” The first one commented, quite convinced at that point. “Let's do it then!” the other girl exclaimed excitedly, and the two hurried off from their secret meeting spot.

After reaching the main hall, the two girls looked at the various execution devices that were there. After some hushed discussion, the two decided to use the gallows for their plan. Charming the people in charge of them was a simple task for the two girls, even if it required them to drop the fully innocent face for some time and just suck the men off for that. After making sure that their dresses didn't get covered with semen, they both split in order to advertise their incoming hanging. In almost no time, the hall began to fill with male and female heroes alike, all eager to watch one of the very cute and fragile girls hang - somehow both Charlottes were able to keep their act up even when inviting people over to an event where one of them would die in a highly sexualized way.

The bridal dress wearing girls got together at the stairs leading to the gallows. After some hushed discussions on which hero the other should try to seduce, both ascended the stairs, getting ready mentally for their show. Private shows for rich individuals were a thing they were both used to, but it would be a first for them to strip in front of such a huge crowd. To start it off, they both took off their high heeled shoes, leaving them barefoot.

The girls stood on the stage, facing each other. Locking eyes, they both counted down silently, and when they reached, zero, they both began stripping at the same time. One started off by undoing her blue sash, letting the extra layer of her dress fall to the ground. The other grabbed that layer of the dress as well, but instead tugged it upwards, pulling it up until she got it through her head. The first Charlotte grabbed the front of her dress, and quickly pushed it down, revealing her nicely shaped breasts. After forcing it past her waist, she had to struggle a bit to make it go past her wide hips. Once she forced it past them, it was just a matter of time before it slid down her legs, with Charlotte remaining only in the third layer of her dress - a translucent one, hanging from her hips so her chest was already revealed. The other Charlotte took the other way again - kneeling to pick up the hems of her dress, with some struggle she managed to pull that part too over her head - leaving her in exactly the same state. She removed the third layer of the dress in the same way, leaving her in white panties - and the other her on the opposite side of the stage pulled it down, but they still managed to keep in sync. Then, in one dramatic move, they both quickly tore off their panties - they made sure they wore panties that were easy to tear off in a way like that. That left them wearing just their gloves, as well as a bow tying up their hair.

Their stripping left the spectators in a state of excitement already, but they both knew they needed more. Walking closer to one another, they knew exactly what they had to do now. A competition - who’d make the other cum first. Embracing tightly, they shared their one and only kiss. Although neither Charlotte was attracted to the other, they still did so in hopes of titillating their viewers. However, all that disappeared from their minds as they began to touch the other’s pussy. All that remained was the desire to outlast the other - even if neither girl wouldn’t have an issue with dying if it was her who lost, they also didn’t want to throw their life away if they could help it. And so, both Charlottes tried their best to make the other orgasm first, using everything they could to do so. Vaginal and anal fingering, giving the breasts attention with both their hands and their mouths, and everything else the Charlottes could think of. Eventually, one of the Charlottes came, her juices spurting freely for all too see.

“What… Bliss!” She called out as she came, before the realization that she’d lost hit her. While she was recovering from her orgasm, the other Charlotte came to the center of the stage, and called out: “Since she was the one to cum first, she’s now going to be hanged!” Her words spurred an ovation to break out as the heroes expressed their approval. After saying that, Charlotte approached the other one and took her by the hand. As she led her towards the noose at the front of the stage, the Charlotte that was to be hung whispered to the other one: “Make sure to find a man good enough for the two of us…” The other simply nodded back at her with a reassuring smile, before stopping right in front of the noose. With some trouble, Charlotte managed to get it past the other Nohrian’s long blonde hair, and tightened it so that she wouldn’t slip out of it. After giving the other her a final embrace, Charlotte took a step back and pulled the lever, letting the second her drop.

As her short fall was broken by the rope wrapped around her neck, all of Charlotte’s earlier thoughts have been quickly replaced by the pain. However, looking at all the heroes gathered and watching her, and also stealing a glance at the other Charlotte, she remembered that she still had her final duty to do: Presenting her body well enough that literally everyone in the audience would want to fuck her double. And even though she couldn’t charm the men with her voice anymore, she would do her best to make that happen.

She started off by spreading her legs, showing her perfectly clean, shaved slit to everyone. The pink piece of flesh proved to be quite the eyecatcher, especially as she bent her legs in a perfect split to show off how much she could stretch if needed. As she did, the extra strain on her abdomen as she forced her legs to stay in that position made her piss herself in a curved arc, without leaving a stain on her milky white skin. Letting her legs fall, and kicking madly a few times as she lost control of them, Charlotte felt her chest was on fire. Still, she had other stuff to show off, so forcing the pain to another corner of her mind, she sent her body into a spin. While doing so, she used one hand to grab at one of her buttocks, and slapped it, showing off the flesh as it jiggled, trying to impress people with both its size and firmness. All the twirling around made her feel feels bit dizzy, her head hurting from both the confusion and the lack of air. Her face turned a lovely shade of red as her body went for a few more kicks and twitches, inadvertently showing off her huge breasts again as they started to bounce. As she felt the control over her body slipping, she did her best to call a small upon her face, trying her best to show that she enjoyed it all. Her body continued to spin on the noose as her mind slipped away, the blonde bride finally finding her true lover in the noose wrapped around her neck.

The other Charlotte had been watching the other hang from the front spot in the audience. As soon as she got down, still naked, one of her hands went towards her snatch to set herself off. She knew just how close their competition was, and throughout her setting up the other Charlotte’s death her arousal still stayed high. Because of that, she came almost instantly after doing that, as the other Charlotte was still very well alive and kicking. Afterwards, she just watched with as much fascination as the other heroes gathered nearby. And to her great happiness, she was soon approached by a man. She didn't recognize him, but both his clothes and his face were telling him that he was a noble - just the one they both have been searching for all this time. It seemed that the plan succeeded, since soon after Charlotte was riding the man’s dick while sugarcoating him in between her moans. And yet, even as she achieved her goal, her eyes were still fixated on the flailing form of the other her, slowly burning out on the end of the noose. Her mind almost wished that the show would have worked too well, and that she'd manage to get the men to kill her off as well. While that didn't happen, she was still the center of attention of many heroes when the other her finally passed away. It meant that instead of looking for the hero they wanted, Charlotte would simply be able to pick one. “Well, unless I decide that dancing on that noose would be a better thing to do - it certainly was very hot.” She thought to herself while her eyes were going through all the people gathered around her.


End file.
